


Bruised

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bruises, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Taira loves meeting Sekizan on the field, but what does he love the most - playing against him, or the bruises that he gets?





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something that I wrote for the _bites/bruises_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Taira is such a Sekizan fanboy that I couldn't resist. ;) Beta by the always fabulous misumaru!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amase Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

Taira Tadakazu would never say he was gay. No way. He liked looking at girls too much for that. But. Sometimes he questioned himself, just a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Like every time they played against Jinkou High. Their team Captain was just perfect in every way - his intensity, his refusal to give up, his dedication to the sport, his skill, his strength... his build. Maybe not his sense of fashion though, because his hairstyle was freaky. But everything else about Sekizan Takuya was perfect.

Even the bruises you got after he'd tackled you were perfect.

Taira checked himself out in his bathroom mirror before he took a shower that evening, and found a couple of bruises that had been hidden under his jersey. There was a fairly big one on one side of his chest, courtesy of Sekizan's tackling, and also one on his hip that he hadn't seen immediately after the game. Was that from when Sekizan had driven him hard into the ground in the last minutes?

Taira stepped into the shower and closed his eyes under the spray. 

In his mind, he could see Sekizan again, running towards him with the ball, not hesitating for a moment before he slammed into Taira, shoulder first. Taira touched the bruise on his chest. That's where that came from, wasn't it? Sekizan's shoulder had impacted so hard that it had left a Sekizan-shoulder shaped imprint on his flesh...

Taira moaned as he touched it and he could feel his cock getting hard.

Damn Sekizan. His gaze had been almost terrifying at that moment, more so than usual; he'd been so intent on winning the game, to score a try. Even if Taira loved that gaze, his attention got drawn back to the bruise Sekizan had given him. He pressed his fingers hard against it as he closed his hand around his now rock-hard cock and began stroking. It hurt so deliciously. Not the stroking, but the bruise. They complemented each other perfectly, Taira thought. The bruises and the arousal, the pain and the pleasure, the power and the intensity.

He hoped no one in his family could hear the sounds of him masturbating.

Taira tried to keep him moans to a minimum, but it was difficult when the sensations were sweeping through him, making it so hard to think. His hand travelled down to the bruise on his hip, his other hand working on his cock, hard and fast, then slowly to draw things out: he didn't want to come just yet, not when he had more bruises to explore. The one on his hip... He'd had the ball himself for just a moment, before passing it on, but it had been enough for Sekizan to barrel into him from the side, making him land hard on the ground.

Taira remembered looking up at Sekizan, Sekizan's body-weight pinning him down.

There was the intensity in his eyes again, and then they changed and Sekizan had smiled and asked if he was okay. In truth, Taira hadn't experienced any pain at all at that moment, full of adrenaline and focused on the game, but he wasn't entirely okay anyway. Not with Sekizan's body pressed against his, and his face so close... Sekizan then got up, with just a brush of his crotch against Taira's leg, a brush that Sekizan most likely didn't even notice since he was already focusing on where the ball was now and what was happening in the game. He'd extended a hand to help Taira up.

That's how he got that bruise on his hip. Taira looked down as he pressed his fingers into it.

In the hours since the game, it had turned a dark blue. Taira knew that it would probably gain a purple tone to it and be even darker in the morning, once it was fully developed. It would also be sore for a while... Perfect for a morning wank. Just the thought of it made Taira even hornier. He pushed his thumb into the bruise and groaned as the pain flared up. He was so close now... His hand moved furiously over his cock, and he knew he wouldn't be able to draw this out much longer. So he poked the bruise again, threw his head back and grunted as he came hard, spurts of come splashing against the shower wall. 

It took him a few moments to get his breathing back under control.

Then he quickly finished his shower and went to bed. As he tried to fall asleep, Sekizan's face came back to him, the memory of his hard, muscled body weighing Taira down... and the bruises hurt a bit as he shifted in his bed. Taira was already longing for the morning, and most of all, for the next game against Jinkou High.


End file.
